Secrets of Kim Crawford (re-posted)
by Ship. No-I yacht
Summary: My account hates me, so I posted an edited version of this story. My summaries are terrible. KICK. R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kickin' it. _(Let's be realistic here.)

* * *

**Kim' P.O.V**

I walk into the halls of Seaford High ready for another week of torture.

At least I'll have my best friend Jack Brewer go through it with me.

I'm standing at my locker getting the books for my first class out, when two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and a chin is resting on my neck.

No person would be stupid enough to do that so it must be jack himself.

I turn around in his arms to face him and give him a hug.

"Morning Kim" he says.

"Morning Jack" I say while yawning.

"Is wittle Kimmy tired?" He teases.

I smack his shoulder and I am about to reply when the she-devil known as Donna Tobin walks up to us.

"Hey Jack" she says flirtatiously

She gives me a dirty look and says " Kim".

"Hi Donna" says Jack a bit wary.

"So Jack, I heard you have a karate tournament this Saturday."

"Don't worry about me, I'll definitely be there." She told Jack with a wink.

I made the gagging motion to Jack.

I heard him chuckle under his breathe.

With that being said, Donna turned around and left.

I honestly believe that her warning him is an upside, now we know to reschedule the tournament and move it to a different location.

Note to self: Tell Rudy.

"So, back to what I was going to say, the reason why I'm tired is because I had to stay up all night and re-do my science project Jerry ruined." I told Jack.

"Wait, is that due today?!" Jack asked frantically.

"Yes, and knowing you and that procrastination is apart of your routine, I took the liberty of doing your project also." I declared while getting his project out of my locker and handing it to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you Kim!" He said with a sigh of relief and gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Hopefully he can't see the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"What do we have here, is THE Kim Crawford blushing!" Says Jack

"N-no." I stutter, knowing I can't lie for my life.

"Let's just get to class before we're late and get detention." I say while pulling him along with me.

The day so far has pretty normal and Jack hasn't brought up this morning yet.

The last bell rings signaling the end of the school day, I go ahead and make my way to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

As I enter the door, I see that no one is here yet so I sit down on a pile of mats.

I take out my iPhone to listen to some music.

While I'm waiting, I decide to write in my diary.

I hear someone enter the dojo, so I quickly put away my stuff so they don't see it and stand up to greet them.

"Hey Kim!" Says Eddie with a smile on his face.

"Hey Eddie, where's everybody else?" I ask.

"Oh, they're at Falafel Phil's getting something to eat before practice." He said

"Well, while we wait for them, I'm going to go change." I told him

"OK."

**Eddie's P.O.V**

As Kim walked away, I noticed a book on the ground.

I pick it up and on the cover it says, 'Kim's Diary'.

I didn't know Kim had a diary!

Reading it would be an invasion of privacy so I'll go return it to her.

**Kim's P.O.V**

When I'm done, I go out to see Eddie holding a small book in is hand.

I'm about to ask him what it is when he says,

"Kim I found your diary on the mats, I'm guessing you left it and forgot to put it away, and don't worry, I didn't read it."

"Thank you so much Eddie! I would have died if someone else found it and read it" I tell him and give him a hug.

"No problem, and would that someone else happen to be Jack?"

I blush furiously and look down at the mention of my crush's name.

Yes, it is true, I have a crush on my best friend Jack Brewer, and that's why I don't want anyone to see my diary, especially him.

Speaking of him, there's Jack now walking in with Milton and Jerry by his side.

"Hey Jack!" I greet.

"Hey Kim!" He replies.

His eyes shift to the book in my hand and I quickly hide it behind my back, but not quick enough.

"What's that thing your hand?"he questions.

"Ohh...nothing!" I say and dash into the changing room.

_Gosh! That was a close one._

I walk out of the changing room like nothing happened.

"Jack, do you want to spar?" I ask

"Sure, why not?"


End file.
